


狩猎游戏

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	狩猎游戏

王子异摇了摇杯子里的酒，喉结一滚，一口饮尽，他放下杯子，笑着问：“怎么，衣服还要我来脱吗？”  
眼前的人一看就是新手，没有什么经验，解衬衫扣子的手都在抖。  
“别紧张，”王子异保持着二郎腿的姿势，用手指撑着侧脸，“慢慢来，我不着急。”

蔡徐坤脱掉了上衣，露出光洁的皮肉。

王子异开始还觉得这人有些太瘦了，现下又多了一分满意。蔡徐坤脱了衣服颇有肉感，捏起来应当很柔软。  
尤其是那双长腿，大腿根处圆润饱满。

他脱掉了卡通袜，惹得王子异笑了一下。  
“没想过会被看到。”那人小心地解释，尴尬地缩了缩脚趾。

“没关系，很有趣。”  
“我很喜欢。”王子异又补了一句。  
对方脸上露出了一丝害羞的笑来。

“你笑起来很好看。”

蔡徐坤一怔，脸上翻出一些红，然后，就像朱砂入水，这片红蔓延开来，慢慢爬上了耳朵。  
他站在那里，身上只剩一条白色的平角内裤，他今夜要用自己的肉体换取金钱，说白了，他是出来卖的。  
可他却笑得那样清纯，好像第一次为人心动，偷偷地牵起初恋的手。

他站在那儿，没有动，在等王子异。  
对面的人西装笔挺，只有衬衫的领口开了几颗扣子，露出一些放纵的气息。  
王子异双手交叉，放在了膝盖上：“你在等什么？”

蔡徐坤哑然，只好抬手，脱掉了内裤，一度脚步不稳，晃了晃身子。  
白色的内裤落到地上，这下，他身上什么也不剩了。灯还亮着，蔡徐坤甚至不知道两只手该放在哪里。下身微微抬头，他心里存着丝恐惧——王子异依旧坐在那儿，没有动，审视着他。  
这是否意味着自己还没有让他满意，也许，下一刻，这个男人会就会厌烦地挥挥手，让他出去了。

王子异沉默了一会儿，歪了歪脑袋：“转过去，跪到床上。”  
蔡徐坤捏紧了拳头，心里充盈着喜悦，他似乎又很紧张，颤颤巍巍地连小腿都发抖。

他直跪到床上，又觉得对方不是这个意思，于是微微分开腿，趴了下去。  
床单带着淡淡的清洁剂的花香，身后有些凉，他从未尝试过这样羞耻的姿势，皮肤上起了一层不适的颤栗。  
蔡徐坤捏紧了被子。他在看我吗？

身后传来布料摩擦的声音，王子异换了个腿翘，依旧坐在正对着床的沙发上。  
“自己弄。”

蔡徐坤的心沉到了床底，他觉得灯光实在太亮了。他伸出手仓促地在前面套弄了一下，然后揽过丢在床上的润滑液，挤在了指尖。  
微凉的液体被送进体内，脸蒙在被单里的人皱了眉头。  
不舒服，一个指节就不舒服透了。  
他塌低了腰，好让双腿分得更开，后穴放松一些。

进出了一会儿，感觉有些适应了，蔡徐坤挤进了第二根手指。涂满润滑的穴口发出一声轻微的噗嗤——  
这下，蔡徐坤连背脊和脚背都泛上了红。

“再深一点。”  
王子异的声音淡淡地传来。  
蔡徐坤被他的声音一激，咽呜一声，股间涌出湿热，他觉得又酸又胀，腿就要跪不住了。

“可……可以了。”他在床上小声召唤。

王子异终于站了起来，他从容走近，一只手甚至还插在西装口袋里。  
蔡徐坤觉得身后落下一片阴影，他颤颤巍巍地抽出手指，拉出一丝淫液。

王子异喉头一紧。  
“这就好了？”  
裤子拉链的金属声，然后，蔡徐坤听见了避孕套铝箔包装被撕开的声音。王子异让他跪着，他便不敢转身，只能尽力扭着脖子，想去看看那人。

一双手抚上了他的臀瓣，蔡徐坤几乎是抖了一下，呻吟出声。  
王子猛地捏了一把，然后大手一挥，用力拍下。  
啪——臀肉发出清脆的响。  
蔡徐坤惊叫了一下，却不躲，反而把屁股撅得更高了。

“你会后悔的。”王子异呼吸一滞，猛地抓住他的臀，挺腰，挤了进去。  
巨大的菇头堪堪撑开穴口，似乎就已经是极限，褶皱被撑开，过于紧致的甬道挤得王子异也身上发热。

啊——  
太大了，初尝情事的人似乎受不住了。

“我说过，你会后悔的。”

蔡徐坤小声咽呜着，摇摇头，他深深地喘了口气，又说：“可以的。”

王子异眯了眯眼睛，下一刻，猛地挺腰。  
“啊——好疼，好疼啊，子异，好疼。”蔡徐坤哭喊起来，捏着床单往怀里带，像只受伤无助的小鹿，他大着胆子叫了他，脑子里却开始盘旋过汹涌的风暴。  
子异，子异，子异，天地间写满了他的名字。

身后的人微微叹气，歇了一会儿，才缓缓动作起来。每动一下，都伴随着蔡徐坤小声的咽呜。  
渐渐的，咽呜声软了调子，尾音一寸一寸上扬，带着媚态。  
“啊……子异，子异，那里，哈……”  
蔡徐坤侧着脸，大口喘息，穴口磨着疼，甬道里却被厮磨出一丝一丝浪意，巨大的龟头故意蹭弄着敏感的地方。痒，太痒了，他恨不得扒开自己的身体，让王子异更深地蹂躏。他的前端涨到发硬，积蓄的快感就要决堤。

“你倒是舒服，嗯？”王子异伏低了身子，猛地抓起蔡徐坤的手，锢到身后。  
他的手腕很细，王子异的一只大手就可以捏住一对，指头圆润，被压在后腰，像是开出一朵粉白色的花。  
王子异用力一拉，然后，加快了冲撞。  
囊袋撞击着蔡徐坤的臀肉，发出啪啪啪——淫靡的声响，他调了姿势，每一下，都撞着那一小块凸起的媚肉而去。

蔡徐坤此刻只能用额头顶着床来维持平衡，他跪得太久了，膝盖被磨得又红又疼。可是这些，他全然感知不到了，后腰像是炸开无数朵烟花，一浪一浪，激荡过全身。  
“子异，不要了……哈，不要了……我不行了……啊——”  
白浊喷溅了一床单，他哭喊着，被王子异肏射了。后穴猛地痉挛，挤压出前所未有的紧度。  
王子异闷哼一声，爽得牙关打颤。  
好了，现在，他要收割他的礼物了。

他抓起蔡徐坤的手，把人提得更高了，冲撞的速度加快，王子异捏住手腕的力道也加了几分，他要攀上欲望的顶峰了。  
蔡徐坤被高潮磨得软了身子，但后穴的刺激依旧没停，甚至说更加激烈，过分敏感的甬道被强硬地侵略着。他想跑，欲望却似乎在他后腰上了一个铁环，牢牢地勾住了他的尾椎。

“子异……”他的声音黏腻，“快点，我不行了，啊——我不行了。”  
王子异突然把他拉起来，从背后抱住了他，然后猛地抽插了几下，几乎是想要把他捅穿。

身后，渐渐平静下来，那人的脸颊就在自己颈侧，刘海的碎发落到他的脖子上，他甚至闻到了王子异身上的香水味。  
他抱着我，他抱着我！  
蔡徐坤被这个念头折磨得疯了，前端竟然又缓缓有了抬头的迹象。

王子异突然放开了手。  
蔡徐坤就这么，直直地跌落回床上。  
身后，有保险套剥落的声音。  
他缓缓回过头。  
王子异衣衫完整，依旧只开了领口那几颗扣子，腿间的性器即便射过，却没有完全软去。他只要拉上拉链，这一切，就可以像没有发生过。

蔡徐坤低了眼睑，他知道，这说明王子异并不中意他。也对，谁会中意用钱可以买到的肉体。  
一件黑色的西装落到地上，蔡徐坤抬头，却看见王子异正在解袖扣。  
他半低着头，抬眼，对他笑笑：“你的身体，我很喜欢。”

蔡徐坤又露出那个害羞的笑来，像是一片水域里唯一一朵耀眼的睡莲。  
“所以……”王子异一顿，解开了一颗袖口，“我叫了朋友一起来玩儿。”

噔——脑子里好像有什么东西挣断了。  
“不……不行……”  
王子异解开了另一个袖口：“我知道规矩，这样要加钱，没关系，我不但给你加，还给你双倍。”

“不……不要……”蔡徐坤缩了缩腿，竟然开始退避着往后爬，“不行，我不干了……我不干了。”  
王子异抓住脚踝，一把就将人扯回来，他已经解开了衬衫的纽扣，那里隐隐约约透出肌肉的线条。  
“你知不知道自己在哪儿？容不得你说不干。”

蔡徐坤趴在床上，他茫然地望着那只手，突然哭了出来，眼泪就像胸口的酸意，汹涌而来。  
他怎么能？王子异他怎么能，让别人来碰他！  
“放开！”他猛地一踹，“钱我不要了，我不干！”

王子异脱掉衬衫，膝盖跪到他的身侧，一只手突然钳住了蔡徐坤的喉咙。  
“钱？你是为了钱吗？”  
他凑到蔡徐坤的颊边，手上加了力道。  
“蔡徐坤，我给你们钱，是资助你们好好读书，不是让你去学，怎么爬到我的床上！”

嗡——  
蔡徐坤脸上露出痛苦的神态，然后，抓着王子异手臂的手，慢慢松开。  
他知道了，他都知道了。  
他就像是终于放弃了挣扎的猎物，露着脖颈，等待着最后致命的一击。  
哈，原来从一开始，他就知道。

四年前，贫困生资助的领奖台上，他留着长长的刘海盖住了视线，被地毯绊了一下。有人扶了他一把，温柔地笑了一下。  
灯光耀眼，那人的轮廓深深刻进了他的心里。从此，变成了一场旷日持久、愈演愈烈的瘾。  
他喜欢王子异，喜欢到没日没夜地努力学习，喜欢到收集了关于他的一切报道，喜欢到用尽所有卖画的积蓄，只为买通人，进到这里，找准时机，成为他床上的一次玩物。

王子异口味很挑，他知道，可他足够有信心，没有人比他更了解王子异了，没有人。

“对不起。”蔡徐坤绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
无所谓了，一切都无所谓了。  
噔——舞台上的灯齐齐熄灭，他的世界，又要暗无天日了。  
“你让他们来吧。”他侧着身子窝成一团，喃喃到，“我不收钱。”

王子异手上一松，随即近乎把蔡徐坤架了起来，把人撞在床头。  
“你在说什么，你知不知道你在说什么？”

蔡徐坤终于抬起头，他的眼泪依旧在落，像是一颗涌泉的水晶，永无止境。  
“子异，对不起。”他伸出手，抓住了王子异衬衫的一角，“对不起，我不想的，我毕业了，我……我马上要出国了，我……我害怕，怕好久好久看不见你……我不故意要骗你的，我什么都肯做，你原谅我好不好？”

鬼使神差地，王子异低头，吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“真的，什么都肯做？”

那人一怔，抬手，慌乱地擦掉脸上的泪。  
“对……对不起。”  
他的脸一瞬又红了起来，仿佛刚刚两人激烈的性交都比不上这个吻来的亲密。

王子异突然笑了，他脱掉衬衫，往外一丢，然后，解开了皮带。  
那金属的声音，在蔡徐坤脑子里划出一声巨响。  
“原来是毕业炮啊，那我要……好好品味了。”

蔡徐坤靠着床头，他两手一撑，坐了起来。双腿微张开，低着头，露出一副不知所措的神态。  
欲拒还迎。

王子异脱掉了裤子，架起蔡徐坤的膝窝，身下，被肏松了的穴口微微张开。  
“惩罚过了，现在是奖励，你很聪明，有本事爬得上来。”  
王子异倾身，蔡徐坤的腿被折到胸口，他就这么，生生顶了进去。  
蔡徐坤闷哼地仰起头，他的手不知该放在哪里，胡乱一伸，扶住了王子异的身侧，他不敢抓地太用力，像是怕被甩开。

王子异笑了，扶住他的脖子，强硬地让他低头。  
“看好了。”

王子异的那处肤色偏暗，凸起的血管昭告主人的性致勃勃。蔡徐坤就看着王子异，一寸一寸，顶进了自己的身体。他突然意识到，他没有戴套。王子异没有戴套，直接进入了他的身体。他们彻底连接在一起。  
蔡徐坤抬起头，露出一个痴缠的笑。

心口被揪了一下，王子异顺从欲望，低头吻上了他的唇。  
甜的，蔡徐坤伸身上的味道格外好闻，像是一片牛奶的湖泊，软糯而清冽。  
他下身又涨大了一圈，就着接吻的姿势，动了起来。  
蔡徐坤一条腿被高高举着，脑后是硌人的墙壁，身前是压着他亲吻的王子异，下身却被侵犯着。王子异吻得很温柔，像是呵护什么珍宝，冲撞却很激烈，不快，但又重又深，每一下，都叫人永世难忘。  
床摇出一些吱呀的声响，蔡徐坤觉得自己半个身子已经被送上了天堂，他半躺在云间，被神用圣光洗礼。  
“子异……子异……”  
蔡徐坤搂住了王子异的脖颈，此刻，他剥开了欺骗的脆壳，重新做回了蔡徐坤，做回王子异狂热的信徒。  
王子异托住他的腰，往后一退，保持着进入的姿势，把人放回到床垫上，一只手甚至护着蔡徐坤的后脑，怕不小心磕了碰了。

蔡徐坤抬脚，用小腿缠住人的腰，甚至微微用力，让他进得更深一点。  
王子异在他耳侧吻着，笑着舔舐圆润的耳垂：“怎么还喂不饱呢？”

蔡徐坤好像放开了，他大着胆子抬了抬屁股：“挑食，且胃口大。”  
王子异突然笑出了声，他拢了拢蔡徐坤的头发，然后支起身子，压住他的肩膀。居高临下，蔡徐坤看见他的头发微微垂下，在灯光下映出一圈好看的轮廓，然后，床猛烈地摇晃起来。  
他的腿分得很开，有一瞬，他甚至觉得，它们再也无法像以前那样合上了。

王子异不是个爱折腾人的，今天却怎么都觉得不够。他正面射了一回，又让蔡徐坤自己坐上来。  
那人也是个听话的主儿。就着满穴精液，扶住他的阴茎，坐了下去。  
温热的甬道牢牢地绞着，催得王子异头皮发麻。

蔡徐坤扶着王子异的胸口，勉强动了两下，然后抱怨地软了腰，他实在没有力气了。  
王子异只好把人又放回床上，然后掰开腿，从侧面插了进去。  
这个姿势很诡异，粗壮的阳具顶弄到了很多之前未被碰触过的地方。  
蔡徐坤已经没有力气呻吟了，他抱着枕头的一角，任由人进出着。

王子异俯身到他耳边：“吃得消吗？不行了就算了。”  
他就像突然醒了，抓着王子异的一只手，用脸颊蹭了蹭：“没事的，我可以，你怎么弄都可以。”  
睫毛扑簌，上面还挂着未干的泪。  
王子异猛地把人抱紧。  
“再忍一下。”  
然后，用力抽插起来。

王子异的体温很高，像是一片烙铁，炙烤着他的全身。蔡徐坤觉得自己融化了，他的血肉他的灵魂，变成了一片奶香味的淫液，湿哒哒地流淌了一地。

恼人的电话铃声响起，蔡徐坤皱眉，往王子异怀里缩了缩。  
有人留宿没走，看来给了他不小的鼓励，竟然还撒起娇来。

王子异伸手，接了起来。  
“喂。”  
“Hi,bro，”范丞丞的声音里都是探寻，“那个花钱想睡你的家伙到底什么情况？”

蔡徐坤不知道，他的小手段怎么可能得逞，老板第一时间就把这件事告诉了王子异。有人花钱，想假扮卖身爬到他床上。  
拿到名字一查，很快就发现他在自己的助学名单里。  
有意思。

王子异看了眼怀里乖顺的人，扶了扶额头：“没什么，他想睡，我就给他睡咯。”

“我去，不是吧你！”范丞丞声音高了一度。  
不怪他，王子异口味实在太挑，平时让他叫个人扯都扯不动，范丞丞甚至一度怀疑他有隐疾，还特地给他塞了张医院的名片，不过被暴打了一顿就是了。

“嗯。”怀里的人好像闹脾气了，重重地翻了个身，王子异轻轻抚他的后背安慰，“不说了，你吵到他了。”  
“喂，你……”范丞丞还想说什么，电话被挂断了。

王子异从身后拥上蔡徐坤，吻了吻他的脸颊，似乎又觉得不够，咬了咬他的肩膀。  
“毕业快乐啊，小坤。”

蔡徐坤在他看不见的地方，露出一个，浅浅的笑。


End file.
